Like Father, Like Son
by Danica Napier
Summary: Harry and Ginny meet their daughter's fiancée. One-shot, TL/LLP


**Hi! This is my first story of the Teddy/Lily Luna pairing! Even though I do love Teddy/Victoire, I can't help but love Teddy/Lily because of the similarities to my favorite pairing of all time, Remus/Tonks! And just a reminder, this is a one-shot! Enjoy!**

"They're gonna hate me!" Teddy Lupin said exasperatedly to his fiancée, Lily Luna Potter. "Harry's not gonna be happy with the fact that we're together! We're a decade apart!"

"You know, Mum told me about your mum and dad," said Lily, pausing for a moment. Teddy looked at her expectantly before she burst out, "And you are just like Remus!"

"In looks or personality?" Teddy morphed back into his natural state.

"Both, because you and Remus actually _care _about an age gap! And, Remus and Tonks were thirteen years apart, and we're ten years apart," said Lily.

"Okay, fine," said Teddy, shaking his head. "But there's still the fact that Harry loves me as a godson, not his daughter's fiancée!"

"He won't hate you because you're marrying me," Lily assured him. "And at least he'll know that I'm in good hands."

"Still," Teddy muttered. Lily walked up to him and jabbed her finger in his chest.

"I'm seventeen years old. I'm of age. And I can pick who I want to be with. And the person I want to be with is you, Ted Remus Lupin, a twenty-seven year old metamorphmagus who happens to be my father's godson." Lily looked into his eyes. "Besides, who could be mad at you if they loved Remus? After all, like father, like son."

* * *

><p>"I'm a little worried," Harry admitted to Ginny as he paced around in the foyer.<p>

"Why?" asked Ginny. Lily and her fiancée were coming to dinner tonight, and Ginny had thought that Harry was excited to meet his daughter's future husband. Besides, she and Harry had done this before when James and Albus were engaged to their wives.

"Lily didn't say her fiancée's name," he said, and Ginny laughed.

"Really? You're worried because of that?" She shook her head and gave him an amused look. "I never knew you cared that much."

"Shut up!" Harry chuckled and swatted Ginny's arm playfully. "It's just that I want to be able to address him by his name when he comes."

"I don't think he'll mind if you don't know his name," said Ginny, and they jumped when they heard the doorbell ring.

Harry opened the door and saw Lily's smiling face.

"Hello Lily!" A man with turquoise hair stepped out from behind her. "_Teddy_?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry," Teddy said slowly, trying and failing to put a smile on his face.<p>

Harry looked shocked, and Ginny's expression was unreadable.

"Lily, Teddy is your fiancée?" asked Harry. He looked like he didn't quite believe it to be true.

"Yes, Daddy," Lily answered nervously. "Are you mad?"

He didn't answer. There was an awkward silence before Ginny started talking again.

"Why don't you two come in?" She gently pushed Harry out of the way so the couple could come in.

Ginny led the way to the dining room and she and Harry sat down immediately. Teddy was a gentleman to Lily and pushed her chair in after she sat down. Ginny smiled slightly.

"When did _this _happen?" asked Harry, gesturing to the two of them.

"Not till recently," said Teddy, looking sheepish. Harry narrowed his eyes at the answer that had little detail.

"What he means is," Lily started, looking both her parents in the eye, "that I've always liked Teddy. I've had a crush on him since I was like, eight, and after he broke up with Victoire, that's when I realized that I had fallen in love with him."

Ginny nodded. "Does anybody else know about you?"

"Uncle George and Aunt Angelina do," said Lily. "They were totally cool about it. Victoire knows too, and because she and Teddy are still friends, she was cool about it too."

"So they approve?" asked Harry.

Lily looked Harry square in the eye. "Yes, they do. And you should be happy that I'm marrying someone you already know and trust." She took Teddy's hand.

Harry thought deeply for a moment before a smile started to appear on his face. "Teddy, as long as you truly love Lily, I give my blessing."

Teddy looked relieved, and with a serious tone, he said, "I do love Lily. More than life itself."

"Then I'm happy for you two," said Harry, and he shook Teddy's hand. Lily grinned at Ginny and they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

><p>After Lily and Teddy left, Ginny and Harry sat in the living room. Harry was reading a Muggle newspaper, and Ginny was watching TV.<p>

She turned to him. "I'm glad that you gave your blessing to Teddy and Lily. I just know that he'll treat her well."

Harry nodded. "The only thing that I'm slightly concerned about is the age difference."

"It's a decade. And remember that Remus and Tonks were thirteen years apart," Ginny said, remembering the late werewolf professor and Auror with a smile. _If only they could see Teddy and Lily right now. _

"Those Lupin men, they love younger women," Harry teased fondly.

Ginny grinned. "Like father, like son."

**So, what'd ya think? Was it horrible, awesome, ugh, great, ugly or cute? And on a side-note, the line: "Those Lupin men, they love younger women" is abbyepic's, though I changed 'like' to 'love'! Just lettin' you know that that sentence is by abbyepic, and I must give her the credit! Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
